The Reunion
by crowof2008
Summary: What if at your 10 year reunion you met the man of your dreams. Well that's what happens to Mimi Marquez but in meeting the man of her dreams she sees the man of her nightmares. please read and find out more about our fav. bohemians. I do not own any songs/ lyrics. please review.
1. 1 Mimi meets Roger

Chapter 1: Mimi meets Roger

"Angel I don't want to the reunion. Apart from you who will I know?" Mimi asked pouting while looking for something to wear.

"You have me and Collins, and Maureen, Mark, and Roger." Angel said sitting on Mimi's bed.

"But I don't know them." Mimi whined.

"But you will I promise you that." Angel said with assurance.

"I guess." Mimi said not convinced.

*At the Reunion*

"Well we're here." Angel said with excitement.

"Yippee." Mimi said sarcastically.

"Mimi don't you worry all will be ok." Angel said with reassurance.

"But…"

"No buts Mimi now there's Collins and the rest of the gang is here. Well except Maureen. Who knows where she is." Angel said as they started walking towards the table where a group of friends were gathered. "Guys I would like to introduce you to Mimi. Mimi this is Tom Collins my boyfriend, Roger and Mark." Angel introduced.

"Hi." Mimi said in a quiet shy tone.

"Here Mimi you sit next to me and Roger." Angel instructed.

Once seated Mimi saw Benny. Thinking fast Mimi turned to Roger and said, "Do you want to dance, um Roger?"

"With you?" Roger asked not sure if he heard right.

"No with my father." Mimi laughed.

"Mimi?" Angel asked as she watched Mimi pull Roger onto the dance floor.

"You're a good dancer." Roger said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"So are you." Mimi said not realizing that she was flirting.

"You've got cold hands." Roger said growing a bit more comfortable.

"Yours too. Big. Like my father's." Mimi smiled in a flirtatious way.

"Oh really?" Roger asked flirting back.

"Yeah. You know I think knowing you might be a very big adventure." Mimi said with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"You know what? You just might be right." Roger said flirting right back.

"Um I'll be right back. Have to use the restroom." And with that Mimi walked towards the restroom where she was stopped by, "Benny."

"Trying to stay away from me huh?" Benny said in a sinister voice.

"Let me go." 

*Across the room*  
"Oh my God Mimi." Angel said as she saw Mimi cornered by Benny. "Honey come with me."

"No we all will come with you Angel." Roger said in a surprisingly protective voice.

"MIMI!" Angel called out, as they got closer.


	2. 2 Mimi vs Benny

Chapter 2: Mimi vs Benny

"Let me go Benny." Mimi said now beginning to get scared.

"Why you scared your new friends will learn the truth about you?" Benny said not loosening up the grip on Mimi's arm.

"MIMI!" They heard Angel say as she approached Benny and Mimi.

"Let her go Benny." Roger said in anger.

"Oh yes come to her rescue the slut." Benny's voice then got louder. "Here we have Mimi the girl who was oh so quiet in school and now she works at the Cat Scratch Club as a stripper, does drugs and has..."

SLAP

"You bastard." Mimi after she slapped him hard on the cheek.

"You bitch…" Before Benny could do anything Mark and Collins grabbed Benny by the shoulders and Roger lifted Mimi bridal style and walked with her back to the table with Angel right behind them.

"You ok?" Roger asked with concern.

"Meems?" Angel asked.

"I'm fine. My hand hurts though. He must have a hard head." Mimi said trying to joke about what happened.

"Why was he after you?" Roger asked curious.

"We dated for a while and when I found out that he was married I ended it. I do not approve of breaking up a marriage. So now he hates me and wants to make my life a living nightmare." Mimi explained still shaken up. "I think I had better go home. You know Roger you're really good on the guitar." Mimi said flirting again.

"How did you know I play the guitar?" Roger asked.

"I live right below you and Mark." Mimi explained, "That's how I met Benny."

*That night – Mark and Roger's Apartment*

"You done with that song yet?" Mark asked in a humorous voice.

"I got some inspiration and I think I got my song." Roger said with excitement as he played his guitar.

"You mean Mimi?" Mark asked, knowing very well, that it was in fact Mimi, that had inspired his friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roger said acting as if he did not know how he got his inspiration.

"AHHHHHH! HELP ME PL…!" came a scream from Mimi's room.

"What the?" Mark asked but Roger did not hesitate he put down his guitar and ran outside the window down the fire escape. There he saw what looked like Benny on top of Mimi. When he tried to open the window, it was already opened and he quickly charged in and tackled Benny to the ground off of Mimi. "I called the police and they should be here in about 5 minutes." Mark said as he rushed to Mimi's side to ensure that she was ok.

With one punch, Benny was out cold and Roger rushed to Mimi's side. "Th…th…thank you R…Roger." Mimi sobbed.

Roger pulled Mimi close to his chest and held her with a sense of protectiveness. When the police arrived both Roger and Mimi gave their statements. When asked to go to the hospital Mimi refused. "I just want to wash him off of me." Mimi cried into Roger's shirt. Even though she was not rapped Mimi still wanted to forget it ever happened. "look he didn't rape me ok. If he did he would have AIDS too." Mimi sobbed. "He's not that stupid. So please let me be." Mimi begged.

"Officer can I take her to our place upstairs?" Roger asked now realizing that he and Mimi had quite a bit in common.

"Yes this is a crime scene after all. You three are free to go for now." The officer said. And with that Roger wrapped Mimi in her comforter and carried her upstairs with the help of Mark.


	3. 3 Roger and MImi

Chapter 3: Roger and Mimi

"You ok?" Roger asked as he set Mimi on his bed.

"I just feel so dirty. Can I take a shower?" Mimi asked her eyes pleading him to say yes.

"Of course and I'll have a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for you when you get out." Roger said as he got the clothing out of his dresser and on to the bed. "Oh and you can use my towel if you don't mind. I have AIDS to." Roger told her hoping that it would make her feel better.

"You?" Mimi asked.

"Me." Roger confirmed.

"I…I better go get cleaned up." Mimi said and with that, she went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. When she got out of the shower and into Roger's room, she saw the sweatpants and an AC/DC t-shirt. Once dressed Mimi got under the covers and tried to relax her body but to no avail. When she got up and went to the door, she overheard Roger and Mark talking.

"You ok man? I mean I have never seen you like that ever." Mark said trying to calm his friend.

"I just can't believe that Benny would do that. I mean I just can't believe it." Roger said not sure really what just happened.

"He is who he is." Mimi said from the doorway.

"Mimi." Roger said noticing that she was wearing the clothing that he left out for her.

"Look Benny is the jealous type. I assume that he got really jealous when he saw us dancing it really got his blood boiling." Mimi explained.

"You mean when you asked me to dance you were trying to make Benny jealous?" Roger asked feeling hurt that he was used for her own gain.

"No. God no Roger. I asked you to dance because I wanted to get away from him. I thought that you would scare him off. Or that he would think that we were together and leave me alone." Mimi explained tears coming to her eyes.

"But you still used me." Roger said with hurt in his voice. "I thought that you liked me and that we had a connection."

"Roger. Look I like you a lot. I have since before I saw your face. I mean your music is really good and since I move in downstairs, I use your music to help me sleep. And it was you that I wanted to be near tonight after the attack. Not Mark, not Angel, you." Mimi explained. "And I came out here to ask if you would mind laying with me. I feel safer with you around me."

Roger looked long and hard into Mimi's brown eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. "Of course. I'll be by your side as long as you want me to." Roger said as he got up off the couch.

Once in bed Mimi was laying on Roger's chest. She lifted her head to be face to face with Roger's. "Roger..."

"Yes Mimi?" Roger asked curious as to what Mimi needed.

"Could you sing for me?"

"What? You want me to sing to you?" Roger asked in shock that that is what she wanted.

"Your voice is soothing to me and well I like the sound of your voice." Mimi said. If it wasn't dark you could see Mimi blushing with embarrassment.

"Well I just finished this song today so here it goes." With a deep breath Roger began to sing,

" _Your Eyes_

 _As We Said Our Goodbyes_

 _Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind_

 _And I Find I Can't Hide (From)_

 _Your Eyes_

 _The Ones That Took Me By Surprise_

 _The Night You Came Into My Life_

 _Where There's Moonlight_

 _I See Your Eyes_

 _How'd I Let You Slip Away_

 _When I'm Longing So To Hold You_

 _Now I'd Die For One More Day_

 _'Cause There's Something I Should_

 _Have Told You_

 _Yes There's Something I Should Have_

 _Told You_

 _When I Looked Into Your Eyes_

 _Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?_

 _You Were The Song All Along_

 _And Before The Song Dies_

 _I Should Tell You I Should Tell You_

 _I Have Always Loved You_

 _You Can See It In My Eyes"_

"That was beautiful Roger." Mimi said snuggling into Roger's chest.

"Thanks to you I wrote my song." Roger admitted now blushing himself.

"Thank you Roger." And with that Mimi fell asleep on Roger's chest.


	4. 4 The Bohemians vs Benny

Chapter 4: The Bohemians vs Benny's Attack

"I can't believe Benny would stoop so low." Maureen said in anger and rage. "What a freakin sweetheart."

"Maureen stop." Joanne, Maureen's girlfriend, said urging her to calm her down. "Now Mimi you do have options on where to proceed…"

"Excuse?" Mimi asked her head resting on Roger's chest.

"Look I'm a lawyer and…"

"Look I just want to forget that it ever happened ok!" Mimi snapped.

"Mimi chica we're just trying to help." Angel said her anger at Benny very apparent.

"Look just forget it. He's in jail anyway and…"

"SPEAK"

"Hello this is officer Roberts, I just wanted to let you know that Benjamin Coffin the 3rd made bail and is free to go. We urge you to take precautions for your own safety. If you need me 212-555-1000. Have a great day." Went the answering machine.

"Mimi?" Roger asked as he began to feel Mimi shake with fear.

"Roger…Mark… can I stay here with you guys? I don't feel safe by myself in my loft." Mimi said her hands white from squeezing Roger's shirt. "I…I…"

"Mimi I speak for Roger and myself when I say you can stay here as long as you like." Mark said with a hint of anger at Benny.

"Yeah and me and Angel will stay here too. No harm in numbers." Collins said squeezing Angel's shoulders for comfort.

"Oh no I don't want to be anyone's burden."

"Mi chica nunca eres una carga. Te amo y nuestros amigos te aman. ( _You are never a burden. I love you and our friends love you._ )" Angel said in Spanish.

"Te amo a ti y a nuestros amigos tambien." ( _I love you and our friends too._ )" Mimi replied with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mimi I think that you should get a restraining order against Benny. That will give you at least some protection." Joanne said softly yet instructively.

"How does she do that?" Mark asked not wanting to trouble Mimi with more than she needs to be.

"I'll do it for her right now. Honey I'll be at the office." And with that Joanne left leaving a scared Mimi and worried friends.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Mimi said her body shaking with fear.

"Mimi lets go to my room." And with that Roger lifted Mimi bridal style in his arms and left the bohemians to themselves.

"How do you think she is?" Maureen asked with concern.

"Scared as hell I'd say." Angel said in anger. "I can't believe that Benny would stoop so low and do this to her."

"He's an ass whole Ang. What do you expect?" Collins said with anger and rage.

"Guys listen." Mark said and it was then they heard Roger singing to Mimi.

"Oh my God he's singing to her." Maureen said in shock.

"Yeah it's the new song that he just finished writing." Mark said with amazement. "He sang it to her last night too."

"He did. Damn." Collins said in awe.

"Do you think that he care for her?" Angel asked Collins with hope that he did.

"I would say so." Mark answered. "Its because of Mimi that he was able to finish that song."

"Really?" Maureen and Angel asked in unison.

"Really." Mark confirmed.

"Ok guys lets stop ease dropping." Collins said.


	5. 5 I Should Tell You

Chapter 5: I Should Tell You

" _ROGER_

 _I should tell you I'm disaster_

 _I forget how to begin it_

 _MIMI_

 _Let's just make this part go faster_

 _I have yet - to be in it_

 _I should tell you_

 _ROGER_

 _I should tell you_

 _MIMI_

 _I should tell you_

 _ROGER_

 _I should tell you_

 _MIMI_

 _I should tell I blew the candle out just to get back in_

 _ROGER_

 _I'd forgotten how to smile until your candle burned my skin_

 _MIMI_

 _I should tell you_

 _ROGER_

 _I should tell you_

 _MIMI_

 _I should tell you_

 _BOTH_

 _I should tell you,_

 _Well here we go_

 _Now we-_

 _MIMI_

 _Oh no_

 _ROGER_

 _I know - this something is, here goes-_

 _MIMI_

 _Here goes_

 _ROGER_

 _Guess so, it's starting to-_

 _Who knows-_

 _MIMI_

 _Who knows_

 _BOTH_

 _Who knows where?_

 _Who goes there?_

 _Who knows?_

 _Here goes?_

 _Trusting desire - starting to learn_

 _Walking through fire without a burn_

 _Clinging - a shoulder a leap begins_

 _Stinging and older, asleep on pins_

 _So here we go now we-_

 _ROGER_

 _Oh no_

 _MIMI_

 _I know_

 _ROGER_

 _Oh no_

 _BOTH_

 _Who knows where - who goes there?_

 _Here goes-_

 _Here goes-_

 _Here goes-_

 _Here goes-_

 _Here goes-_

 _Here goes-"_

And with that they shared a long passionate kiss.

"Te adora Roger?" Mimi said in spanish.

"What does that mean?" Roger asked looking down at Mimi who was now relaxed on his chest.

"I'll tell you another time." Mimi said seductively.

"Oh really?" And with that Roger started to tickle Mimi.

"No Roger." Mimi laughed with merriment.

*Other side of the Door*

"Their having fun." Collins said with now laughter.

"Yeah they are falling in love." Maureen said.

"Well they need each other right now. Since April's suicide I never thought that I would ever see Roger happy like he is with Mimi. I think that she really is good for him." Mark explained.

"Yeah since his withdrawal I never thought I'd see him happy again." Maureen said thinking back to how Roger was.

"Same with Mimi. She's been clean for a year and boy was she a handful when she was going through withdrawal." Angel explained.

"Damn they really have a lot in common." Collins said thinking about all that they have both been through.

"I think they deserve and belong to each other." Mark said as he listened to both Mimi and Roger singing to each other.


End file.
